


Build-A-Buddy

by look_turtles



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Billy takes Darla to The Build-A-Buddy Factory





	Build-A-Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anythingdrabble Prompt: Factory

Billy, Freddy and Darla stood inside of The Build-A-Buddy Factory. The lights were bright.

Darla’s eyes went wide as she ran over to the unstuffed animals and picked one out.

Billy might not have much experience being a brother, but he thought taking your sister to a store and letting her build a stuffed animal for her birthday was something a good brother would do.

After several minutes, Darla came up to Billy and Freddy holding a stuffed dog with white fur and purple spots.

‘Nice. Now what?’ Billy asked

‘Now we give it clothes. He can’t be naked,’ Darla said with a big smile on her face.

‘Cool,’ Billy went over to the rack of colourful stuffed animals clothes and pick up a pink frilly tutu. ‘How about this one?’

‘I have an idea but I want you and Freddy to close your eyes.’

Freddy came up and stood next to Billy, they closed their eyes.

After several moments, Darla said, ‘You can open your eyes now.’

He opened his eyes and the stuffed dog was now dressed as Shazam. It even had a white cape.

‘That’s cool! I hope you like it,’ Billy said

Darla handed the dog to Freddy and his brow knit in confusion. ‘It’s not for me. It’s for you Freddy that way during the next storm you won’t be so scared.’

Freddy’s eyes went wide. ‘I’m not afraid of storms... I’m not...’

Billy just grinned. Freddy was such a bad lier.

During the next thunderstorm, Freddy did sleep with the stuffed dog. Billy was so going to tease him in the morning, but he thought he wouldn’t want someone to tease him about his worm phobia. Those things were just creepy and he hoped he never had to fight a wormed shaped super villain.


End file.
